Os Desgarrados
by ICouldBeTheOne
Summary: Então, essa é minha primeira história, então não sei se ta muito boa...por favor deem dicas em coisas que eu posso melhorar ou em coisas que ja estão boas...preciso de dicas. Espero que vocês consigam entrar nesse pequeno mundo que eu criei :D


Capitulo 1-

"AH MAS QUE ÓTIMO, TUDO QUE EU QUERIA AGORA ERA ESTAR CAINDO, DENOVO, OBAAA!". Percy realmente não acreditava naquilo. Ele ja estava irritado o suficiente com aquela viajem, uma vez que os dois acampamentos estavam partindo rumo a uma guerra, e ele queria estar lá pra impedir isso. Agora, pergunta se ele estava? CLARO QUE NÃO, POR QUE APARENTEMENTE FECHAR AS PORTAS DO INFERNO NÃO ERA O BASTANTE! Claro que não! Quando ele finalmente pensou que poderia voltar ao acampamento Meio-Sangue e restaurar a paz com o acampamento Jupíter, quando ele finalmente teve esperanças de volar pra casa, pelo menos por um tempo...surge o pai, absolutamente do nada, e lhe diz que eles tem outra missão. ÓTIMO NÃO? Mas espere! Fica melhor: é claro que eles tem que ir a um lugar impossivel de ser rastreado por GPS, mapas ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e é claro que aquele lugar estranho ia acabar totalmente com o sistema de direção do navio! Porque? POR QUE ISSO SE CHAMA SORTE, E É UMA COISA QUE O PERCY TEM MUITO MESMO PELO JEITO.

Eles estavam melhorando da recente descida ao Tartaro, contando o que tinha acontecido, quando Poseidon surgiu do nada no convés. E sim, ele também estava com a dor de cabeça Poseidon/Netuno, o que significa que ele não foi nem um pouco simpático. E é claro que ele tinha que aparecer agora não? Depois de tudo que eles enfrentaram, uma ajudinha teria sido bem vinda em algumas daquelas batalhas. A missão era absolutamente louca. E quase ninguem acreditou enquanto o deus explicava. Eles tinham que partir em direção a essa ilha, chamada de, adivinha? ATLANTIDA! SIM, A ATLANTIDA AFUNDADA A DECÁDAS ATRÁS, que no caso não aparecia em lugar nenhum, e de acordo com o deus eles chegariam lá usando um colar de pérolas que podia indicar o caminho ( YES VAMOS BOTAR NOSSAS VIDAS NO SENSO DE DIREÇÃO DE UM COLAR, UHULL!) que Poseidon trouxe de volta a superficie para servir de "QG" para os Desgarrados. Depois, deveriamos convencer eles a nos ajudar na batalha final, pois sem eles, não poderiamos vencer Gaia. Simples, não? agora você deve estar se perguntando...

-O que são os Desgarrados?- Annabeth foi a primeira a falar as palavras que ecoavam na mente de todos.

- Ah sim, claro - Poseidon disse como se derrepente tivesse lembrado desse pequeno detalhe...- À algum tempo atrás, alguns deuses se reuniram para debater nossas expectativas para os acampamentos. Muitos tiveram receio porém, que o treinamento decidido por todos os deuses talvez não fosse o mais adequado para certos tipos de misões, nos qual é preciso um numero muito gande de semideuses extremamente poderosos. Como não podiamos controlar o quão poderoso os campistas que chegavam ao acampamento iam ser, nem se teriamos um numero o suficientemente grande de semideuses...qualificados por assim dizer, e também como segurança de que se algo acontecesse, e os dois acampamentos recusassem alguma missão, decidimos criar um grupo separadamente, de semideuses que se mostraram muito poderosos, para poder enviar em missões nos lugares mais assombrosos, como o céu e o próprio inferno. Eles se intitularam de Desgarrados, e são compostos tantos de gregos quanto de romanos. Vocês devem acha-los e convence-los a lutar na batalha, pois os poderes deles podem ser decisivos.

- Espera, quer dizer que tem outro grupo de semideuses que fazem as missões mais dificeis?- perguntou Piper

- Isso não é justo, agente da conta das missões mais dificeis- Percy resmungou baixinho

- PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES, TEM MAIS ALGUM ACAMPAMENTO/GRUPO/INDIVIDUO/COLÔNIA/COMUNIDADE OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA DO GÊNERO QUE AGENTE NÃO SAIBA?- Leo gritou indignado. Realmente, eram muitos segredos.

Poseidon pensou muito e respondeu - Hmmmm não que eu me lembre no momento...agora eu tenho que ir, boa sorte!

E desapareceu.

BELEZA!

Foi ai que o naviu começou a cair, pela primeira vez. Foi uma correria mas no final o Leo consegui fazer com que ele continuasse no ar. E disse que ja tinha consertado todos os defeitos. No caso, não tinha, por que menos de 4 horas depois, tarãããm, começamos a cair denovo. Ai o diálogo foi mais ou menos assim:

- CALMA VAI DAR TUDO CERTO E...Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda- Leo

- como assim merda? Valdez se agente morrer eu te mato!- Frank

- Calem a boca os dois!- Hanzel

- ANNABETH, BOLA UM PLANO!- Percy

- SIM COMO SE FOSSE FACIL ASSIM IDIOTA- Annabeth

- Leo agora seria uma hora legal pra consertar tudo!- Jason

- Ah fudeu, realmente fudeu- Piper

No final, agente avistou uma llha, e leo conseguiu fazer um pouso forçado, que saiu até bem, a não ser pelo fato de ter quase destruido o navio. Quando a poeira baixou, todos olhavam furiosos para Leo.

- Ah vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos agente chegou!- ele disse animado

Depois eu levei uma porretada na cabeça, então tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei meio zonzo, totalmente amarrado, de joelhos e com uma mordaça. NÃO FALEI QUE EU TENHO SORTE? E vi que todos os outros tambem estavam assim, a não ser pelo fato de que as meninas etavam sentadas e não tinham mordaça, menos a Piper. Como eles sabiam que ela deveria ser amordaçada? Não tenho tem ideia. Estavamos numa praia, e uma extensa floresta se estendia logo depois da ultima faixa de areia.

Então ouvi passos largos e pesados e virei olhei para o lado. Um loiro, alto e musculoso, que usava jeans claro e camisa branca de gola V, tenis all-stars marrons, e olhos azuis cor do céu, me olhava de braços cruzados com uma expressão divertida, atrás dele, uma ruiva de cabelos crespos e olhos verdes um baixinho musculoso vestindo uma roupa engraçada que sontituia em calças de abrigo, jaqueta de aviador, chápeu de aviador ( sim com aqueles negócinhos de tapar as orelhas) e um óculos de natação, e, eu juro, a Barbie em pessoa, nos encaravam.

Olhei para o lado e vi as meninas olharem embasbacadas pra o deusinho grego. Na hora ja não fui com a cara dele.

- E ai caras? Foi mal ai, mas até agente descobri se vocês não tão afim de matar agente, agente tem que mater vocês assim. Agente vai fazer umas perguntas, mas como vocês são semideuses, só precisamos confirmar que são mesmo a galera da profecia que agente recebeu.- Ele virou para as meninas- Oi garotas, desculpa mesmo ok? Prometo que vai ser rápido - E deu um sorriso branco que fez as meninas prenderem a respiração. Não, eu realmente não gostava desse cara. Olhei para o Jason, Leo e Frank. Pelo jeito eles tambèm não foram com a cara dele.

- Qual seu nome?- ele perguntou

- Hanzel

- Oi Hanzel. Eu vou falar e você me diz quem são ok? Torça pra todos os seus amigos estiverem na lista, senão a coisa vai ficar feia. Você por acaso deve ser a filha de Plutão, certo?

- Sim

- Òtimo, a filha de afrodite eu sei que é a linda menina que tentou fazer com que eu cravasse a espada em mim mesmo, correto?

Ah, ta ai o porque dela tar amordaçada.

- Sim. O nome dela é Piper.

- Filha de Atena?

- Eu, Annabeth -Disse Annabeth

- Filho de Hefesto?

Leo grunhiu.

- Aquele ali, com cabelo crespo. O nome dele é Leo.

- Foi mal ai cara! Filho de Jupiter?

- Aquele ali loiro, o nome é Jason

O loiro sorriu pra ele - E ai cara? Prazer, sou seu irmão!

- Todos os filhos de Zeus/Jupiter são loiros?- perguntou Annabeth

- Não. Sim. Talvez...Olha boa pergunta! Seguindo, os dois que sobraram são os filhos do deus do mar e do deus da guerra?

- Sim, Percy e Frank.

- Então ótimo! Estamos todos aqui! Saga, por favor?

A ruiva estalou os dedos e num estante as cordas e as mordaças sumiram. Olhei para ela surpreso.

- Essa linda ruiva é saga, essa menina fabulosa é Beutye esse cara aqui é Boom, podem me chamar de Sky, bem vindos a Atlântida!

Ele nos guiou pela praia até entrarmos na floresta logo atrás, enquanto isso foi falando.

- Desculpa galera, mas agente tinha que ter certeza de que vocês eram os caras da profecia que agente recebeu. A Beuty aqui é o nosso oráculo por assim dizer. Ela teve uma premonição de que sete semideuses iam pousar aqui, e iam ajudar agente. Vocês tem muita, muita sorte do Zumbi não tar aqui, senão ele matava vocês. Ele é bem mau humorado.

- Sky? Beuty? Saga? Bomm? Zumbi? Que nomes são esses?- Leo perguntou

Saga riu- São apelidos, codinomes que nos dão de acordo com seu pai/mãe divino ou por suas habilidades.

- Ah, então Sky é filho de Jupiter...- Disse Piper

- Zeus, na verdade- Sky interrompeu

- Certo, Zeus. Beuty é filha de Vênus

Beuty piscou pra ela- E ai maninha?

- Mas Saga e Boom, não tenho nem ideia.

- Ah mas não vale contar- Saga riu- vocês tem que descobrir sozinhos!

- BRUXA!- Leo gritou

- Nossa, isso não foi muito gentil- Saga levantou uma sombrancelha pra ele. Ele imediatamente ficou rosa, depois vermelho, depois quase roxo, enquando Hanzel olhava pra ele e dizi "Leo, que grosseiro!"

Então Sky, Beuty, Boom e Saga se estouraram de rir.

- Não ele está certo- Disse Saga ainda rindo

- Eu quis dizer que Saga é bruxa em latim, você é filha de Hécate, certo?

- Muito esperto garoto- Saga piscou pra ele, e foi a nossa vez de dar risada, entanto Leo olhava pra gente de mau humor.

- Então, bem vindos a Sede!


End file.
